Generatie III
Generatie III (soms ook bekend als de advance of advanced generatie, waarschijnlijk doordat de games verschenen voor de Gameboy Advance) is de derde set van games en Pokémon die werden geïntroduceerd tot de Pokémon Franchise. Totaal introduceerde het 135 nieuwe Pokémon, het meeste sinds Generatie I (op het tijdstip waarop Gen III uitkwam). De eerste games van deze Generatie waren Pokémon Ruby en Sapphire gevolgd door de remakes van de originele Generatie I games, Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen en de generatie eindigde met Pokémon Emerald. De derde generatie wordt op dit moment nog verkocht in landen waar dat oorspronkelijk niet mocht zoals Schotland, Libië en Servië. Chronologisch lopen deze games gelijk op de tijdlijn met Generatie I. Gameplay De gameplay van Generatie III volgt het zelfde pad als Generatie I, een kind begint in een dorpje aan zijn avontuur na het ontvangen van zijn eerste Pokémon van de lokale professor. Maar in Pokémon Crystal werd voor het eerst de optie geïntroduceerd waar de speler kan kiezen tussen een mannelijk of vrouwelijk karakter. Een goed nieuwe regio, Hoenn, met zijn eigen Gym Leiders en Elite Vier werd geïntroduceerd. Het uiterlijk kreeg een enorme revisie, steden begonnen voor het eerst een driedimensionaal gevoel te krijgen (het effect werd pas compleet in de vijfde generatie), ook kregen gevechten nu een gevecht achtergrond in plaats van enkel de vijand en diens levens bar op een wit veld. Het Pokémon opslag systeem is veranderd van een ruw op tekst gebaseerde interface in een volledig gekleurde gebruikers interface. Het aantal boxen blijft onveranderd, wel kan elke box nu tien extra Pokémon opslaan, dit zorgt voor 140 nieuwe plekken en een totale capaciteit van 420 Pokémon. Een nieuwe evenement werd geïntroduceerd, Pokémon Contests, hier kan e speler zijn Pokémon showen op een andere manier dan een gevecht. Bij contests hoorde ook de introductie van Contests Stats en PokéBlocks (PokéBlocks zijn vervangen door de Poffin en Aprijuice in Generatie IV). De Apricorns en Apricorn Pokéballen zijn volledig verwijderd uit het spel en zeven nieuwe Pokéballen zijn geïntroduceerd. Hoewel Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald een ingebouwde klok hebben missen deze games de dag en nacht eigenschap van Generatie II en ook houdt het spel niet langer de dag en datum bij. De bessen geintroduceerd in Generatie II zijn weer verwijderd in voordeel voor de berries die groeien als planten en kunnen worden geplukt en geplant op andere plekken. De effecten van de tien nieuwe bessen zijn vergelijkbaar met de tien uit Generatie II. Twee nieuwe vijandige teams, rivalen van elkaar, zijn geintroduceerd. Team Aqua focust op het vangen van de legendarische Pokémon Kyogre terwijl Team Magma focust op het vangen van Groudon. Generatie III blijft tot nu toe de enige generatie met meer dan één vijandig team. Dubbel en Tag gevechten zijn ook geïntroduceerd. Pokémon kunnen nu één of twee van de totaal 77 verschillende gaves hebben, vele van deze kunnen de reden zijn waarom de speler een gevecht wint of verliest. Voorwerpen in de rugzak hebben sinds FireRed en LeafGreen ook afbeeldingen, zodat de speler voor het eerst kan zien hoe een voorwerp er daadwerkelijk uitziet. Ook in FireRed en LeafGreen was de introductie van het rond bewegen van Pokémon door de PC. Emerald introduceerde Scott en de allereerste Battle Frontier. Starter Pokémon In Hoenn, they kept to the model of Grass, Water, and Fire for the starter Pokémon, introducing Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic respectively. One of these Pokémon is received from Professor Birch after saving him from a wild Poochyena (Zigzagoon in Emerald ) at the start of the game which, at the time, was a deviation from previously getting it in the professor's lab. This was also done in generation IV & V where in Diamond/Pearl it was at a lake front inside a briefcase left behind by the professor Platinum had the professor giving them just outside Twinleaf Town, Black/White had them inside a present delivered by the professor to the players home, Black/White 2 had Bianca giving them from inside a container in Aspertia City. Gym Leiders, Elite Vier en Kampioenen Hoenn Gym Leiders Games Main Series Side Series Trivia *Dusver zijn Generatie III en Generatie V samen de enige twee generaties die geen nieuwe Eeveelutions introduceerde. *Generatie III heeft op dit moment de meeste Mega Evoluties met een totaal van twintig. es:Tercera generación Categorie:Generaties Categorie:Generatie III